


Bacio d'addio

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Bacio d'addio

"Tezuka, c'è una cosa che vorrei dirti, possiamo vederci?"  
Quando Atobe gli aveva inviato quel messaggio, Tezuka non aveva idea delle pieghe che la giornata avrebbe preso, come poteva solo immaginare che di lì a pochi minuti si sarebbe ritrovato le labbra in quello che probabilmente sarebbe stato il loro ultimo bacio?  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che probabilmente quella storia non sarebbe durata molto, ma di certo non avrebbe mai immaginato che a dividerli sarebbe stata l'imminente partenza dell'altro per l'Inghilterra, aveva più volte immaginato che l'altro si sarebbe stancato di lui o cose del genere.  
«Io non vorrei lasciarti, ma come faremo a stare insieme stando così lontani?»  
Non è che volesse dargliene una colpa, quella situazione sarebbe stata davvero impossibile da gestire ed era un bene troncare tutto, no? Allora perché era così doloroso?  
«Sarà l'unica soluzione, Atobe»  
Immaginava che anche Atobe stesse soffrendo per quello, altrimenti non si spiegava perché avesse uno sguardo così ferito, ma troncare era la scelta migliore nonostante facesse male al petto.  
E quel bacio d'addio sarebbe stato il loro ultimo contatto fisico e Tezuka ne avrebbe ricordato per sempre il ricordo.


End file.
